youtube_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Timmins
Life Birth Sarah was born on Septembre 29th 1972 as the daughter of Joseph and Ellen Timmins. Youth Sarah grew up as the 3rd daugther of a rich businessman. Ever since she was born she stood in the shadows of her two older sisters Vicky and Juli who were both very skilled. Vicky was a gifted artised, so her parents payed for a private tutor so she could live her dream and become an artist. Juli was very smart so her parents bought her every book she wanted to have and did everything to further her education. Sarah on the other hand didn't have the luck to find a special talent about her until she was 12 and got to play Juliet in a school performance of Romeo and Juliet. After her performance, she went up to her dad and told him she wanted to become an actress and asked for professional acting lessons. Her father, however, said it was rubbish to try to make a living out of acting and she should rather concentrate on school and fining a decent college. But Sarah already had that idea in her head. She began to be part of every play the school did and spend almost all her pocket money on visiting local plays. Afterward she would always try to talk to the actors and ask for advice and exercises that could help her. When she went to high school, she entered the drama club and became friends with its members. As a freshman she met her first real boyfriend, Jacob Addington , who was a sophmore, and her new best friend, Ashley Starling, who was already a Junior. She and Ashley both shared the dream to become an actress and would drop everything to make this dream come true. When Ashley graduated in spring 1989, she went to a college in a diffrent town that specialized in turning its students into great actors. That summer, Sarah, Ashley spend lots of time in Ashley's new hometown. They had the time of their lifes, visiting every college party they could find. That was when Sarah had her first real contact with alcohol and all kinds of drugs. When Jacob realised what his girlfriend was doing, he started to come along to the trips Sarah and Ashley were doing. Unter his watchful eyes, Sarah stopped getting wasted whenever she could until he couldn't come along one day. That day she first got drunk and then high and spend her night with a complete stranger called Lenny Rosemond. The next morning he told her he could make her a famous actress and she should think about it and then give him a call the next day. Then Sarah and Ashley went back home. Sarah made Ashley promise, not to tell Jacob where she spend the night, but didn't tell her about what Lenny told her that morning. When she was back home, she didn't think about anything aside from Lenny's offer but she couldn't decide wether to take it or not until the next morning. She, her parents and her two older sisters were sitting at the breakfast table when her younger siblings Nick and Anna entered the room. Nick presented 11-year-old Anna as the new woldfamous actress and as all of them started talking, Sarah learned that almost ever since she started partieing with Ashley, her little sister entered a club for young actors and acted in her first play the night before. However, the worst thing was when their father told Anna that the two of them would start searching for a tutor for her so that she could become better and would later be able to make a living out of acting. Hurt, Sarah ran upstaires and called Lenny. A few hours later they were driving away with Sarah leaving her whole life, including her family, friends and boyfriend behind. She also never knew that after she left, Anna would stop the acting because she used to be her inspiration. Early Life After Sarah went with Lenny, things didn't go so well. She found out that Lenny didn't have as much influence in the movie business as he pretended to have when they first met. Therefore, he did menage to get her a few small jobs, but the big break or anything else didn't happen. Through all that time Sarah and Lenny were in a pretty steady relationship. But Sarah got pregnant after about half a year. At first she was very scared because she was only 17 but after a few days into the pregnancy, she got used to the thought of her as a mother and was exited for the kid. Lenny, however, wasn't as thrilled as her when she told him.